Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind
－ のゲイル |phon = Burakku Fezā - Shippū no Geiru |trans = Black Feather - Gale of the Hurricane |image = BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-DP11-EN-R-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Winged Beast |type2 = Tuner |level = 3 |atk = 1300 |def = 400 |number = 02009101 |effect = Summon, Ignition |lore = If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. |animelore = If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. |delore = Falls du ein anderes "Schwarzflügel"-Monster außer "Schwarzflügel - Gale der Wirbelwind" kontrolliest, kannst du diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. Einmal pro Spielzug kannst du die ATK und DEF von 1 offenen Monster halbieren, das dein Gegner kontrlliert. |itlore = Se controlli un mostro “Alanera” diverso da “Alanera-Gale il Turbine”, puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. Una volta per turno, puoi dimezzare ATK e DEF di un mostro scoperto controllato dal tuo avversario. |ptlore = Se você controla um monstro "Blackwing" que não seja "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", você pode Special Summon esta carta da sua mão. Uma vez por turno, você pode reduzir pela metade o ATK e a DEF de 1 monstro virado para cima que o seu oponente controla. |jplore = 自分フィールド上に「ＢＦ－疾風のゲイル」以外の「 」と名のついたモンスターが存在する場合、このカードは手札から特殊召喚できる。１ターンに１度、相手フィールド上のモンスター１体を選択して発動できる。選択した相手モンスターの攻撃力・守備力を半分にする。 |krlore = 자신 필드 위에 "BF(블랙 페더)－질풍의 게일" 이외의 "BF(블랙 페더)" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터가 존재할 경우, 이 카드는 패에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. 1턴에 1번만, 상대 몬스터 1장의 공격력 / 수비력을 반으로 할 수 있다. |en_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-EN008 - R) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-EN021 - GUR) Duelist Pack 11: Crow (DP11-EN001 - R) |fr_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-FR008 - R) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-FR021 - GUR) Pack du Duelliste 11: Crow (DP11-FR001 - R) |de_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-DE008 - R) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-DE021 - GUR) Duelist Pack 11: Crow (DP11-DE001 - R) |it_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-IT008 - R) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-IT021 - GUR) Duelist Pack 11: Crow (DP11-IT001 - R) |sp_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-SP008 - R) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-SP021 - GUR) Duelist Pack 11: Crow (DP11-SP001 - R) |jp_sets = Crimson Crisis 2-Pack Set (CRMS-JP008 - NPR) Crimson Crisis (CRMS-JP008 - C) Duelist Pack 11: Crow (DP11-JP001 - R) |ae_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-AE008 - C) |kr_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-KR008 - C) Jump Festa Invitational 2009 (EV09-KR001 - ScR) Duelist Pack 11: Crow (DP11-KR001 - R) |anime_5d = 030, 031, 043, 052, 053, 054, 085, 092, 094, 104, 105, 114, 126 |stats1 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK |stats2 = Your opponent's monsters lose DEF |summon1 = Special Summons from your hand |summon2 = Special Summons itself |summon3 = Special Summons itself from your hand |archetype1 = Blackwing |archsupport1 = Blackwing |adv = Limited |database_id = 8011 }}